injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice
DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice is a video game based off of the characters of DC Comics. It was created by Speed Phoenix Studios. The game features 40 playable characters (plus DLC) and a completely original storyline. Playable Characters Heroes *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Green Arrow'' *''Cyborg'' *''Zatanna'' *''Nightwing'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Plastic Man'' *''Firestorm'' *''Black Canary'' *''Batgirl'' *''Robin'' *''Shazam'' *''Power Girl'' *''Captain Atom'' Villains *''Lex Luthor'' *''Doomsday'' *''Joker'' *''Harley Quinn'' *''Bane'' *''Solomon Grundy'' *''Poison Ivy'' *''Catwoman'' *''Ares'' *''Gorilla Grodd'' *''Sinestro'' *''Star Sapphire'' *''Black Manta'' *''Killer Frost'' *''Weather Wizard'' *''Black Adam'' *''Deathstroke'' *''Captain Boomerang'' *''Brainiac'' *''Darkseid'' DLC Characters Hero Pack *''Red Hood'' *''Atom'' *''Huntress'' *''Blue Beetle'' *''Superboy'' *''John Constantine'' Villain Pack *''Killer Croc'' *''Man-Bat'' *''Deadshot'' *''General Zod'' *''King Shark'' *''Talia al Ghul'' Watchmen Pack *''Rorschach'' *''Nite Owl'' *''Silk Spectre'' *''Ozymandias'' *''Comedian'' *''Doctor Manhattan'' Marvel Pack *''Captain America'' *''Iron Man'' *''Thor'' *''Hulk'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Wolverine'' Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Michael Rosenbaum: Flash, Blue Beetle *Josh Keaton: Shazam, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Spider-Man *Hynden Walch: Harley Quinn *Nolan North: Weather Wizard, Superboy, Flash (Earth 2) *Fred Tatasciore: Bane, Solomon Grundy, Batman (Earth 2, Flashpoint), Hulk *James Patrick Stuart: Captain Boomerang, Flash (Johnny Quick) *Matt Lanter: Firestorm *Dee Bradley Baker: Plastic Man, Green Lantern (Power Ring), Man-Bat *George Newbern: Superman *Troy Baker: Captain Atom, Joker *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor *Grey DeLisle: Catwoman *Vanessa Marshall: Black Canary, Silk Spectre *Phil LaMarr: Aquaman, Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Laura Bailey: Poison Ivy *Jesse McCartney: Nightwing *Cameron Bowen: Robin *Nathan Fillion: Green Lantern *Jennifer Hale: Killer Frost, Wonder Woman (Superwoman), Huntress *Steve Blum: Doomsday, Killer Croc, John Constantine, King Shark, Wolverine *Kevin Michael Richardson: Martian Manhunter, Black Manta, Ares *Khary Payton: Cyborg, Firestorm (Jason Rusch), General Zod *Mark Rolston: Deathstroke *Kevin Grevioux: Darkseid *John DiMaggio: Black Adam *Alan Tudyk: Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Lex Lang: Gorilla Grodd *Marc Worden: Sinestro, Flash (Professor Zoom), Iron Man *Nicholle Tom: Power Girl *Brian Bloom: Superman (Ultraman), Captain America *Will Friedle: Batman (Batman Beyond) *Christopher Daniel Barnes: Deathstroke (Ravager) *Tara Strong: Batgirl *Lacey Chabert: Zatanna *Maria Canals-Barrera: Hawkgirl *Olivia d'Abo: Star Sapphire *Corey Burton: Brainiac *Jensen Ackles: Red Hood *Jason Marsden: Atom *Morena Baccarin: Talia al Ghul *Chris Cox: Deadshot *Mark Hamill: Rorschach *Roger Craig Smith: Nite Owl *Crispin Freeman: Ozymandias *David Sobolov: Comedian *Neil Patrick Harris: Doctor Manhattan *Travis Willingham: Thor Stages *''Batcave'' *''Wayne Manor'' *''Gotham City'' *''Arkham Asylum'' *''Nanda Parbat'' *''Fortress of Solitude'' *''Metropolis'' *''LexCorp'' *''Themyscira'' *''Hall of Justice'' *''Watchtower'' *''Oa'' *''Flash Museum'' *''Atlantis'' *''Iron Heights Prison'' *''Apokolips'' *''Brainiac's Ship'' *''S.T.A.R. Labs'' *''A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters'' *''Qward'' Selection Screen Character Roster *Left Side, First Row: Cyborg, Firestorm, Power Girl, Superman *Left Side, Second Row: Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Batman *Left Side, Third Row: Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Zatanna, Wonder Woman *Left Side, Fourth Row: Shazam, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash *Left Side, Fifth Row: Marian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Plastic Man, Green Lantern *Right Side, First Row: Darkseid, Lex Luthor, Killer Frost, Brainiac *Right Side, Second Row: Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Bane *Right Side, Third Row: Ares, Poison Ivy, Captain Boomerang, Solomon Grundy *Right Side, Fourth Row: Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Deathstroke, Black Adam *Right Side, Fifth Row: Sinestro, Star Sapphire, Weather Wizard, Doomsday If the player hits RT and LT simultaneously an extra chain of characters will appear at the bottom. This consists of all the DLC characters purchased. It will show one character at a time and the player can scroll through to find their desired character. In order the characters are: *Atom, Blue Beetle, Huntress, John Constantine, Red Hood, Superboy, Deadshot, General Zod, Killer Croc, King Shark, Man-Bat, Talia al Ghul, Comedian, Doctor Manhattan, Nite Owl, Ozymandias, Rorschach, Silk Spectre, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor, Wolverine Stages *First Row: Batcave, Wayne Manor, Gotham City, Arkham Asylum *Second Row: Fortress of Solitude, Metropolis, Themyscira, LexCorp *Third Row: A.R.G.U.S Headquarters, S.T.A.R. Labs, Hall of Justice, Watchtower *Fourth Row: Oa, Flash Museum, Atlantis, Nanda Parbat *Fifth Row: Iron Heights Prison, Apokolips, Brainiac's Ship, Qward Story Mode DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Story Mode Trivia *DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice has a feature called "Intro/Outro Swap", which, if the player turns on, pairs each character with another predetermined character, and when being used in combat, these characters will perform each other's intros and outros. The voice actors even recorded lines for their opposite intros if they contained dialogue. *The title "Dawn of Injustice" is a reference to the film "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice". *''More to be added...'' Category:Games Category:Speed Phoenix Studios Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice